Tyson is a GENIUS!
by blue leafy
Summary: In which Tyson revives Kai, think Frankenstein but less terrifying and Kai rebels against him for everything up to and including the remote control.
1. Default Chapter

I shall thus reveal my creation...Tyson is a GENIUS!!???!!!!!! fic.  
  
Beyblade does not belong to me though I own some. [if you can't tell, this is a disclaimer so please don't sic the lawyers on me.]  
  
Tyson is a GENIUS!!???!!!!!! fic time ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BamBam! Bam! (sound of thunder, lightning also flashes before thunder)  
  
Tyson crackled evilly as he lowered down his creation, which was lying on a board, from the ceiling.  
  
The white cloth covering the creation of Tyson was hurriedly thrown off by him, revealing a still humanoid creature. After sometime, its eyelids moved a little and started to open. Unfolded was a pair of crimson eyes, which stared into nothingness for a little while, before roaming around and settling on Tyson.  
  
A slight smile formed on Tyson's lips, and quickly transformed into a huge grin before he boomed, "BOW BEFORE ME, CREATURE. FOR I AM YOUR CREATOR!!"  
  
Crimson eyes turned cold and glared.  
  
"Sheesh! Can't you take a joke?"  
  
Crimson eyes glared on.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Just stop glaring at me for freakin' sake"  
  
"What is my name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is my name?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
*stare*  
  
*looks frantically around* *spots Kit Kat wrapper* [light bulb appears]  
  
"I got it!! Your name is 'Kit Kat'!!!!"  
  
*glare*  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"OkOk. Your name is uhhhhh.Kai!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the way, it will be shonen-ai when this fic continues and the pairing will most certainly and 100 percentedly [my creation] be Kai/Tyson. 


	2. homework

**Title: Tyson is a Genius!**

**Warning: All or most fan fiction are ooc, out-of-character. This is one of them. Also, there are lots of author insert as I proceed to give comments and information in the middle of the story.**

**Disclaimer where I shall say that I do not own Beyblade and Naruto…why is Naruto even here?**

**.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10...and let chapter 2 begin...**

It was a lovely day. Nice innocuous fluffy white clouds blocked the harsh glare of the sun whereas the black ones have gone to pester some other places that are far away from the Kinomiya dojo. This was a perfect day to be at the outdoors to simply enjoy the day, yet Tyson Kinomiya was stuck in his room doing his homework which is due the next day.

Of course he was not happy.

Then he thought about Kai and his eyes lighted up. In the past, all he had was himself thus he had to complete his homework. In the past, there was no Kai. Now, Kai is existed, which means he can push all his homework to Kai and have his own fun.

With such thoughts in mind, he ran out of his room to find Kai, hollering said one's name along the way. After making rounds around the dojo, he found Kai in the living room, watching the television screen with rapt attention.

The current show playing out on the television set was news.

Boomerang news.

Tyson shuddered.

The most boring television program in the world was on his television set and Kai was watching it. He did not know which to feel more appalled by, the fact that the dreariest type of television program ever broadcasted on Earth was being shown on his television screen or the fact that Kai was watching it and being engrossed in it.

Tyson quickly swiped the remote control from the table it was on and proceeded to switch the channel. The screen flickered for a moment and the images of naked bodies swept across the screen. Kai lifted an eyebrow at the new scenes as Tyson gave a horrified squeak before violently pressing the buttons of the remote control to change the channel.

Luckily for him, the next few images that popped up were of safe content. In fact it was an anime show and the current scene depicted a classroom full of noisy chattering children.

The scene zoomed in onto a blond in an orange and blue jacket glaring at a pale dark-haired boy who was also glaring back with an equal intensity. The pale-skinned boy was sitting with both of his elbows resting on top of a wide table while the blond squatted on said table in front of the afore mentioned boy. It could be noted that their faces were really close to each other.

Suddenly, a boy standing behind the blond swung his arm and it knocked into the blond. You can guess what happened next. The blond moved forward and his lips met the dark-haired one. Their stunned expressions along with their lips being pressed together was immediately magnified on the screen and Tyson switched off the television.

Really, why had he not thought of that in the first place. It would have saved him much trouble and trauma in the first place. Alas some people are truly slow and he was one of those.

( Even though Tyson is a teenager, he has the maturity of a child thus he is still revolted by anything sexual, even kissing so even if the two people who were kissing were a boy and a girl, he would still be appalled. What I am trying to say is that he was not disgusted by the shonen-ai. Oh and note the Naruto reference that took about 126 words in the word count. squeal)

"What are you doing?" Kai queried in an irritated tone.

"S…saving you from becoming a boring person. You have just been created and that means anything you come into contact around this few days can influence you and may become a permanent fixture in your character."

Tyson gasped out between his haggard breathing that came after seeing shocking things that tried to damage his innocence. (It did not even come to him that he was the one who have to be responsible in making sure that Kai is kept away from bad influences)

"Oh…and letting me see porn is good for me?" Kai leered.

Tyson paled before griping Kai's shoulders and began shaking him.

"Forget, forget those images at once. You have never seen them before. They don't exist."

It was this way that Tyson shook Kai amidst trying to convince him that what he saw was what he had not saw for some time until Kai's amusement was all shaken away and his irritation emerged full force.

"Get yours hands off me." Was all the warning he gave before he flung Tyson's hands away, narrowed his eyes and asked icily.

"Why are you here in the first place anyway."

Tyson brightened up immediately as he exclaimed.

"To ask you to do my homework!"

"Why would you think that I would be willing to do that? I am not your slave."

"I created you!" Tyson whined.

"So?"

"So you have to do what I say." Tyson childishly replied.

"I say no."

"Why 'no'?"

"I do not want to."

"But I am your master." Tyson whined again.

"Leave."

"Huh?"

"Or I will make you leave." With that said, Kai grabbed the collar of Tyson's shirt in a swift motion that the kendo student could not have even seen it coming and threw him out of the living room.

Not wanting to be thrown out again by Kai, Tyson decided to stay outside the living room and yell at Kai until the grey-blue haired person agree to do his homework. However, his plan was thwarted when Kai switched on the television and turned the volume high. The droning voice of a news reporter filled Tyson's ears and stopped him in the middle of his yelling. He was motionless for a few seconds and should anyone saw him at then, they would think that he was a statue posed to point a finger at the sky because that was what he resembled at the moment—a stone figure with a finger pointing in the air. At the next moment, people, if there were any, would see a distortion around the air of the statue as the statue became a blur and when they blink their eyes, the statue would have disappeared.

Back in his room, which was fortunately a large distance away from the living room, Tyson sighed forlornly before resigning himself to fate and went to his homework to do it by himself. (Fate…reminds me of Neji giggles)

Kai could become a boring person like the news person for all he cares.

Fin

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10...and let chapter 2 end...

**Author's note: **Tyson is a genius, you know. He created a cool human name just from a brand name of a chocolate. I hope you got the joke in the last chapter where the name 'Kai' can form from 'kit kat' and kai's name is made from a Kit Kat wrapper. You can just remove the 't's and rearrange the 'a' and 'i'…which means his name can also be 'Kia" …(sweatdrop)

It has been so long since I have touched this fan fiction and I am really worried that I will slaughter it…I think I have because when people grow older, they become more cynical, whatever it means, and change would inevitably occur. I tried, I truly tried to keep it funny but I feel that it is really not.

Kai is angry at Tyson for creating him so that is his reason for being mean to Tyson. It replaces his reason of being mean in the anime or manga.

Oh I hope this story is good because I know how annoying it is to read a bad one. At least if the bad one is humor, I would not mind so much but when it is angst…well, when you read an angst fiction you would generally feel sad but when you read a bad and cliché one, you would feel gloomy and irritated. I do not like feeling sad so I usually avoid angst stories like they are plague but in desperate times where your have nothing to read, you are left with no options. Now you know why I do not write angst fan fiction. I usually do not feel depressed and inspired enough for it to happen. I rarely feel inspired, even for ramblings like this one here. Strange but I feel that this story is taking on an angst atmosphere. Uh oh.

I cannot be blamed though because I have just read an angst fan fiction. Let us not take note of the humor fan fiction the author read straight after the angst one.

My emotions are in conflict. I feel proud of having completing a longer chapter but I feel really dissatisfied with the quality of the work. There is this faint imagery in my head but I can neither seem to make it clearer nor expand on it to make it into words let alone a story thus whatever i thought out is not really here though some of it is.

From now onwards, I will be replying to reviews in chapter stories and updating stories once in a year (citing this amount of time to be safe because I am apt at procrastinating, prefers to read others fan fiction than write my own and rarely gets inspired. Excuses, I know but I am a 55 percent reader, 40 percent anime artist and a five percent writer.) unless I feel inspired so I would not be leaving cliff-hangers.

To lilix: I wrote more but it may not be as funny as before. Thank you so very much for reviewing.

To crystal wing: Thanks oh so very much for reviewing. I updated and hope that you would like it.

To Fantasia-girlie: Thank you, thank you thank you for reviewing not only for this story but also some other stories. You are the prompt to making me write chapter 2 along with the reason that I have a lot of time, which I am supposed to be spending in completing my overdue homework but I am still procrastinating. I hope this chapter is up to your satisfaction and that would let me stay on the good side of Bakira and Achoe…they sound dangerous.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Kai's point of view

**Title: Tyson is a Genius!**

**Warning: future shonen-ai pairing of Tyson/Kai, OOC, alterate-universe**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Beyblade, end of story. Well, not end of story, after all, you have not read the story but I mean end of story for the disclaimer. (Random people: What do you take us as? Of course we know!) …Sheesh, there is no need to get so worked up. (pouts)**

**Now, on to chapter three.**

**_A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-A-_**

As Kai soaked in the bathtub of soapy water, he thought back to the week's events after he was "created". So much had happened and it was really dizzying but he felt that he had managed quite well. Shifting through the undesired memories of almost being traumatized by his creator's unfit-for-eyes eating habits and the chaotic shopping experience which came after his creator's horrified exclamation of "No! You cannot wear my boxers and I am not letting you go commando!", he decided to settle on the first memory he had-the day he opened his eyes.

It was……strange. The experience was similar to waking up from a deep sleep-eyes sliding open slowly, meeting light after exiting a world of pitch black and…… immediately seeing a blue-haired boy's face (hello, personal space of five-metres guy. Welcome to the world). The first feeling he had encountered was confusion until the blue-haired boy opened his mouth. Then, the irritation that accompanied the loudness of the voice and the utter haughtiness in the tone exhibited a flying kick on his confusion with a "wooyaa!", and as if some knowledge flowed into his once blank mind, he stopped his rather vulnerable musings and started to concentrate on reacting blandly to whatever was dished his way.

When he sit up, his body had moved so smoothly, as if he had been doing it all the time, which was weird because he could not remember anything before he woke up. Yet, it was as if his body remembered what he did not, falling into whatever conditioned actions of before, feeding him information of what to do, say and act, molding him into a character he was before, if there was even a before.

In spite of anything, a "before" was inconceivable as he knew innately that it could not have existed. He had even asked to be named because he knew he was borne the moment he awoke and that the first task he had to perform was to get a name.

Yet, the foolish boy had the nerve to try and name him after a chocolate instead of preparing and pondering carefully over said name before arousing him-the blue-haired boy's panicky eye-roving was a dead giveaway. Fortunately, the second name was acceptable even if it was derived from the chocolate so the boy had escaped figurative death by a tiny margin.

Next, Kai was cheerfully informed by the blue-haired boy that he was an accomplishment of the boy who was a scientist, which was quite unbelievable because not only was the boy shorter than him (which vertically-challenged scientist would create a humanoid form taller than him unless they are plain asking to be ridiculed and intimidated or if they had wanted to dominate the world, they would be better off creating a monstrous fifty-feet monster), he was too young to be engaging in science that requires higher order of thinking which people at that age are hard-pressed to perform.

The events that followed were weird to say the least. Unlike any conventional scientist, his creator did not run any tests on him. Instead, he was quickly led out of the dank room, which he later knew it to be the only scientifically-used room in the whole house, through some corridors of a traditional Japanese house and into a bedroom that seemed out of place in the house because it was so modern that it defied tradition. How he had the knowledge of what type of house he was in and what constituted as traditional and non-traditional, Kai did not know, but he took some comfort in being somewhat familiar with his surroundings.

"This would be your bedroom!" His creator exclaimed the obvious, dumbly.

"Now, I need to go-" Kai blinked in surprise. His creator was going to leave him alone straight after creating him. "-to the toilet, so just stay here for a while. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. It must be something I ate."

Thus, his creator flashed a sickly grin, held his stomach and flitted away. That is, not before leaving a puff of odor in his wake and in Kai's face and the second bad impression of himself to his creation.

Suddenly, Kai had the premonition that there would be more bad impression to form of his creator to come in the future and they most probably would not leave him unscathed. Of course, he was not the type to sit around and wait to be beaned in between his eyes by rocketing predicaments.

It was also around that time when he decided on the life-quest of collecting information on the world so that he would be capable of protecting himself from nasty situations he was sure his creator would put him in. These led to his First Act of Defy where he disobeyed the first but casual order of his creator and went out of his room to roam about the house to find The Television which he instinctively knew know to switch on by means of The Control. It just so happened that the first thing he saw happened to be a talk on human rights. From there, all went downhill for Tyson. It also signaled the start of Kai's addiction to television, which made the downhill trip of Tyson even steeper.

_**TBC-- A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-**_

**Omake thing where Kai was a genetically-altered soldier before his awakening: **

Let us look into Kai's head when he first awaken.

Suddenly, there was light everywhere. Although the room had pretty dim lighting, the minute amount of light shot straight into Kai's eyes more than uninvitingly, but he would not lower his eyelids for to do that was to show weakness and he was no weakling.

"The strong shall survive, the weak shall die. The strong shall survive, the weak shall die." Kai repeated the mantra almost obsessively in his head as he stilled his features and started inspecting his surroundings.

The blue-haired boy caught his attention immediately. The boy was the most obtrusive being Kai had ever seen though he had no idea how he managed to make a comparison that his memory, five seconds of worth it was, insisted that the boy would not have made it one second in a war-zone.

The next few seconds saw the blue-haired boy's loud declaration.

_**A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-A-V- A-V-A-V-A-**_

**Author's notes:** **(dodges rotten tomatoes) I know, I know, "what is with the lack of humour and the long length but lack of content?" I weep with you too and blame my humourless life and lack of writing skills.**

**Kai is really not a funny person in general. I wonder which should I sacrifice, plot or some humour. I want humour but I also want plot and apparently, having both of them together is a difficult task to do if writing is not like the back of your hand. Still, I will try to make them work together.**

**After many false starts, I decided to use my first 'beginning' because it seems to be the best out of them all. The omake was one of the false starts. It is possible and it has potential but I can only choose one to go with.**

**I really did use a year to write the story, a year as in a few hours between monthly intervals.**

**Yeah, it seems that as time passes, more words are added to the chapter but not humour. (sigh)**

** Anyway, do read and review. Thank you.  
**


End file.
